Class in Session
Class in Session is the sixth episode in season two of Tayshaun & Amy - The Other Side. It was written by and first aired in July 2016. Synopsis As Leah and Kirsti return from their honeymoon and most members of the team are in school, the characters finished with education try and find something to do. Transcript The episode starts out with Jess sleeping. A loud alarm goes off, waking her up. :Jess: Fuck! She jumps up about a foot in the air, before looking at her alarm clock. :Jess: Fucking hell, I forget that every fucking time. She sleepily walks over to her wardrobe and picks up a jacket, a shirt, skinny jeans and combat boots, putting them on before stretching. She then goes downstairs to see Anna. :Anna: Morning. :Jess: Where the fuck is everyone? :Anna: Work. College. School. :Jess: Oh, fuck. Yeah. Jess and Anna walk into the living room to see Tabitha in front of a TV with an Xbox hooked up. :Anna: Hey... uh... :Tabitha: Tabitha. :Anna: What've you got up? :Tabitha: Doom 3. They're releasing a new game for it next month and it's my main adrenaline rush source, so I'm getting hyped for it. :Anna: Huh. Jess and Anna look at each other and shrug. The camera then cuts to a BMW parking up outside the Other Side team's house as two legs with Converses stepping out of the passenger side. The camera moves up to show it is Kirsti. Leah then gets out of the driver's side. :Leah: I'd say that was a good honeymoon. :Kirsti: Me too. The two smile at each other as they enter the house. :Kirsti: We're back! The team still in the house go through to greet them. :Leah: Wait, where are the others? :Anna: Education and jobs. :Leah: Oh. Did we miss anything important? :Alex: Not really, aside from me getting a boyfriend. :Leah: Oh, nice. Alex nods. :Aminu: So, do you guys wanna fuck around until the others finish? :Alex: Yeah, alright. :Kirsti: I'm up for it. The others murmur in agreement as they find something to do. ---- A young girl, revealed to be a younger Jess, is seen running to a house and entering it. :Young!Jess: Mom, I got straight A's! :Jess' mother That's wonderful, Jessica! The mother hugs Jess as she feels a warm feeling on her back. :Jess' mother: Jessica, what was that? Jess looks at her hand, a flame going out from it. :Young!Jess: N-nothing, mom! She looks at her hand, hesitant as present day Jess is shown looking in a mirror. :Jess: You could've fucking stopped your fucking insanity before it ever fucking existed, Pierce. But you decided to fucking let your fucking powers show. She sighs as she puts her hands over her face and walks downstairs. :Flynn: So, what should we do? :Leah: I'd say Disneyland again, but after what happened last time... :Anna: What happened last time? :Kirsti: Carli got a bit angry over the line for a ride and may or may not have transformed and got us kicked out. :Anna: Huh. :Alex: I think Carli told me about that. It was the night I met you guys when I got injured by Beth. :Aminu: That was the same day? Alex nods. :Alex: I spent the night in the hospital so that might be why you didn't remember. :Aminu: Huh. :Tabitha: Well, if we really wanna do something, why not hit the shooting range? The others look at Tabitha with a look that says "no". :Tabitha: Aw, fine. Tabitha pouts. :Kirsti: We could... go out and get brunch. :Aminu: I guess. Just gotta hope they accept anthropomorphic mice and butterflies. The others shrug and agree as they head out. ---- The team are seen walking through Anaheim as Kirsti hears familiar music. :Kirsti: Hold on. She looks around the corner to see a Caribbean restaurant with "Jones' Caribbean Experience" on a banner. :Kirsti: Oh, hey, it's my family's place! :Aminu: Huh? :Kirsti: My family has a bunch of restaurants in California. They're mostly Caribbean-themed. But they never told me they had a restaurant in Anaheim! :Anna: Maybe it went up in the time you were saving the world. :Kirsti: Might have, actually. So, who wants to try some Caribbean stuff? Everyone else agrees before Jess intervenes. :Jess: Do they have fucking beer? :Kirsti: They have ginger beer... :Jess: I'm fucking sold then. Leah turns to Kirsti. :Leah: (whispering) Should we tell her ginger beer isn't alcoholic? :Kirsti: (whispering) Nah. You can get it alcoholic anyway. The group walk to the restaurant as Kirsti grabs a menu and takes a sheet out of her handbag. :Kirsti: So, just write what you guys want and I'll take it to the register.'' The others write their orders down as Kirsti eventually gets the sheet back. :Kirsti: So, I'm presuming the ginger beer order was Jess, The extremely fancy writing is Anna, the "Kirsti" is Leah... Leah giggles as she kisses Kirsti. :Kirsti: ...Okay, so just put down the food this time. She passes the sheet around again and gets it back again. :Kirsti: ...Right. She picks the sheet up and walks toward the counter. She returns a couple of minutes later. :Kirsti: Shouldn't be too long. We can get drinks too if you want. Kirsti passes another sheet around and gets it back, and goes to the counter again. :Kirsti: I can just do this. Kirsti creates a ball of water in her hand and puts it in a glass in front of her. :Jess: That's pretty fucking cool. Kirsti nods. ---- Skye and Blaze are seen in school during a break. :Skye: Hey, Blaze, I was thinking. :Blaze: Huh? :Skye: Y'know those guys we met in the other universe? :Blaze: The ones in Washington or New York? :Skye: New York. :Blaze: Oh, yeah. :Skye: Do you wanna give them some stuff? :Blaze: Uh, sure I guess. What sorta stuff are they into though? :Skye: Well, we both know Ashlee would kill for a signature from Amy. I mean, she has one already, but I'm sure she'd want one that lasts forever. :Blaze: Yeah. I promised Donnie that I'd give him my Japanese Rosetta Stone if I ever became fluent. :Skye: Did you become fluent? :Blaze: Yup. :Skye: Nice. :Blaze: Y'know... we could probably go and get some stuff for them now, if you wanna do that. :Skye: Sure! We can probably get all sorts downtown. :Blaze: Probably. The two jump up off their table and walk off towards downtown Anaheim. ---- Amy is seen in a skatepark, on a roll-in. :Amy: Just focus, Jackson. She jumps on her board and goes into a halfpipe, performing some tricks. :Amy: Right, now for the big one... She readies herself as she ollies into the air. :Amy: Here we go. She attempts to spin around in 3 and a half circles and lands flawlessly. Her trick is then succeeded by a group of loud cheers as Amy looks down. :Amy: Thanks! She gets off her board and walks out of the skatepark as she walks off toward her car as she gets a text from Skye. :Amy: Hmm? She reads the text, which reads "Would you be able to sign a sheet for Ashlee? Me and Blaze are getting her and those Special Ops guys gifts." with a gift emoji. :Amy: Huh. Amy replies with "Sure. I'll send this to Krystal, Tayshaun and Hitomi too.", as she drives towards Anaheim. She arrives back at the house to see everyone is gone. :Amy: Weird. She goes through to the kitchen to see a note on the fridge and reads it. :Amy: "Gone out to fuck around. - Jess." Amy shrugs and goes into the living room, putting the TV on and bringing up Powerpuff Girls. :Amy: Nope. Amy then turns the TV off. :Amy: What can I do, then... She puts her head back as she ponders. ---- Krystal is seen wandering the streets of Anaheim with Laura as they bump into Skye and Blaze. :Krystal: Oh, hey! :Blaze: Hi. :Laura: Shouldn't you guys be in school? :Blaze: The teachers let us go home whenever. They're scared of fucking with Krystal again. :Krystal: Huh. :Laura: What is it about Krystal that intimidates them exactly? :Krystal: The head guy is frightened of me because I almost pulled the trigger on him. :Skye: You almost shot Mr. Rodriguez? Krystal nods as Skye's eyes go wide. :Skye: Whoa. :Blaze: ...Why? :Krystal: He was being totally oblivious to me and Amy. :Blaze: Oh. Well, do you wanna come with me and Skye? :Krystal: What for? :Blaze: We're getting the Special Ops guys gifts. :Laura: That's sweet. Sure, I'd be up for it. :Krystal: Same here. :Blaze: Alright, let's go! They walk off as the team in the restaurant is shown. :Kirsti: Hey, Leah, I just had an idea. :Leah: Hmm? :Kirsti: We could use this chance to get you to meet my parents... :Leah: ....Oh yeah! How did I not think of that? The two get up as they go to find Kirsti's parents. :Anna: ...So, Jess, does your vulgar language have limits? :Jess: Fuck yeah. I won't use fucking derogatory terms, they're just fucking disgraceful. ---- Amy is seen driving toward downtown Anaheim when she sees an android warp out of thin air. :Amy: Huh? She pulls over and sees the android, which runs at her. :Amy: Oh shit- Amy puts her arms up to block the android's hit and succeeds, causing it to stagger. :Amy: Don't fuck with me. Amy gets back into her car as the android gets up and runs at her again. Amy then takes control of the android and sends it off in a different direction, resulting it in being run over by a bus. :Amy: Oof. She drives on a bit more to come across Skye, Blaze, Krystal and Laura. :Amy: Hey, what did you need me for? :Skye: Our gift for Ashlee was gonna be signatures from you, Krystal, Tayshaun and Hitomi. :Amy: Aww, that's nice. :Blaze: We're getting the signatures laminated later so that the signatures can last forever. :Amy: Nice. Skye passes Amy a sheet of paper with Krystal's signature already on and signs it. :Skye: Ash is gonna be ecstatic when she gets this. What should we do for the others? :Blaze: I was just chatting to Donnie. I have his phone number for some reason. Anyway, he said that Kenji isn't needing all that much at this moment, Tommy likes guns, Dani would like nice clothes and Matt likes collectible stuff. :Skye: Alright. :Amy: I know a place with nice clothes. It's where I got my boots from. Although the stuff from there is in the thousands... :Blaze: I've got $250,000 to throw around. Secret agent job plus being a vigilante equals tons of money. :Amy: Cool. So, let's go find some stuff! They walk off as they're seen in a high end clothing shop, with Skye and Blaze looking through some clothes. :Amy: Hey, I found something Dani might like! The others rush to Amy and see the item she picked out, which is shown to be a sleek leather jacket. :Laura: Ooh, pretty. :Krystal: Can we buy two? :Skye: Make that three. :Blaze: Four. :Amy: Alright, alright! Jeez. Amy gets four jackets and grabs a pair of boots and goes to the cash register. :Cashier: That'll be $50,000. Amy gets a credit card out and pays for the clothes as they walk out with a bag in hand. :Krystal: Can I call you Moneybags Jackson now? :Amy: No. :Krystal: Aw. :Skye: What should we do for Tommy? Me, Blaze and Amy can't get guns legally, Laura wouldn't hurt a fly and Krystal's not up for giving her gun up. :Amy: ...Tabitha. She has a ton of assault rifles at her place. :Blaze: Alright. ---- Tabitha is seen with a Jamaican patty as she gets a call from Krystal. :Tabitha: Hey, Krystal, what's up? :Krystal: Do you have a spare gun? :Tabitha: Why, did yours break? :Krystal: No, but we're getting some gifts for some friends. :Tabitha: Alright. I should have some, I'll come open my house for you. :Krystal: Thanks. Krystal hangs up as Hitomi and Tayshaun are seen in a lecture hall. :Hitomi: This is boring. :Tayshaun: Hey, you signed up for it. :Hitomi: True. But it's a class about superpowers, why can't we do practical stuff?! :Tayshaun: Because you're most likely the only one of us who has superpowers. Hitomi bounces up and down in her chair like she's about to explode before Tayshaun puts his hand on her head and she stops. :Professor: Yamamoto! :Hitomi: Sorry, sir! Hitomi slaps herself. The two are then seen outside the hall when Tayshaun gets a call. :Tayshaun: Hi. :Krystal: Hey, we're getting that Ashlee chick a present with our signatures. Wanna sign it now? :Tayshaun: Our next lecture's at like seven so... alright. :Krystal: Alright. Tayshaun hangs up. :Tayshaun: Do you wanna work your portals? :Hitomi: With pleasure. Hitomi makes a portal to where Krystal, Laura, Amy, Skye and Blaze are, with Skye wearing her new jacket. :Hitomi: Where'd you get the jacket? :Skye: Expensive-ass clothing store. :Blaze: I got one too. :Krystal: Same. :Hitomi: Aw, why did you only just tell us? :Krystal: Because you were in class. Hitomi gives Amy, Blaze, Skye, Krystal and Laura puppy-dog eyes. :Amy: That's too cute! Hold on. She rushes back to the store and returns a couple of minutes later with a jacket. :Hitomi: Thank you. She puts it on as Skye gets the sheet for the signatures. Tayshaun and Hitomi then sign it as they go back to their college. :Amy: Right, that's 2/5. :Blaze: 3/5, actually. I'm giving Donnie my Japanese Rosetta Stone. :Amy: Oh. So, a gun for Tommy and a collectible thing for Matt. Blaze nods as they head off to Tabitha's house. ---- Kirsti and Leah are seen going into the kitchen, where Kirsti taps a man's shoulder, who turns around to see her. :Man: Kirsti! I haven't seen you in a few years! He hugs Kirsti. :Kirsti: Hey, dad. :Leah: Oh, Mr. Jones! Hello, sir! Leah shakes Kirsti's father's hand. :Mr. Jones: Ah, you must be Leah. :Leah: Yup. It's great to finally meet you! :Mr. Jones: I never got to congratulate you two, you left before we could say hello. :Kirsti: We were in a hurry to get to the airport. :Mr. Jones: Ah. How was Australia? :Leah: We missed our flight. :Mr. Jones: Ah. Shame. :Leah: Yeah. We ended up staying in Snoqualmie instead. :Mr. Jones: Where's that? :Leah: Washington. :Mr. Jones: The capital? :Leah: Nah, the state. Snoqualmie's my hometown. :Mr. Jones: Ah. The three continue chatting. ---- Blaze, Amy, Skye, Laura and Krystal are seen at Tabitha's house as Tabitha arrives and unlocks her house. :Krystal: Jesus, you have a lot of guns. :Tabitha: Yeah. The people of Aggronia gave all this stuff to me when they sent me down here. :Amy: I feel like I'm in an arms dealer's place. :Blaze: We might as well be, to be honest. Krystal grabs an sniper rifle off the wall. :Krystal: Tommy'll like this one. :Tabitha: Alright. They put it in a bag as they go out to the streets again. :Blaze: Right, last up, Matt. :Skye: Wait. Skye stops the others as she points to something in a window. :Amy: Ooh. The camera pans to show it's a basketball with the signature of Stephen Curry on it. :Blaze: Matt'd probably kill for this. :Skye: Uh-huh. Amy runs into the store and picks up the ball as she pays for it. She then comes out with it in hand. :Amy: And that's all of them! :Blaze: Nice! :Skye: Let's get it to them then! They all run to the portal and go through as they take the things to the Special Ops house as they ring the doorbell. ---- Jess, Alex and Anna are seen in the restaurant again. :Alex: Is this a usual day in the Other Heroes experience? :Jess: Fuck yeah. Just fucking around because there's no fucking dickheads trying to fucking kill us. It's so fucking lax compared to all the other fucking hero squads. :Anna: I... could get used to this. :Alex: Same. Considering what we've been through with those aliens, it's nice to sit back and relax with friends. :Jess: It's a lot less fucking uptight than it was back in fucking November. :Anna: What went on in November? :Jess: That was the first fucking attack from fucking D'Angelo. :Anna: Oh. I was studying for my PhD then. I saw something about a portal in Anaheim on the news. :Jess: I was dragged into this fucking hero thing because I was picked to fucking protect this universe while Amy, Tayshaun, Krystal and Hitomi were in the other fucking universe. There were only 7 fucking people in the team when we started this. :Alex: Huh. :Anna: The team me and Alex work with has had 75 people from the start. :Jess: Jesus fucking Christ. How the fuck do you put up with that many people? :Alex: We're all good friends, like how you guys work well together. :Jess: Oh. We're all fairly fucking close from the fucking first fight though. You all fucking came from around the fucking world with no knowledge of each other. :Alex: That's true. :Jess: So, what the fuck was higher education like? :Anna: It was stressful, but my teachers were super supportive. :Jess: You're fucking lucky. Anna nods as the screen fades out. ---- Krystal, Amy, Blaze, Skye and Laura are seen sat in the Special Ops house, with the Special Ops sat on a couch. :Amy: So, we got you guys some stuff as a way of saying thanks. :Matt: Well- :Tommy: Thanks for what? :Amy: Being great affiliates. :Ashlee: Aww, that's sweet! :Amy: We tend to do sweet things. First up, something for Dani. Amy takes a leather jacket and a pair of boots out of a bag and gives them to Danielle. :Danielle: Wow, this is....wow. Thank you so much! :Amy: No problem. Next up is... She looks at the gift's side, with it saying "Donnie" in fancy writing. :Amy: Donnie's gift. She passes it to Donnie, who takes the bow off to show it is a Japanese Rosetta Stone. :Donnie: Oh....jeez....I dunno what to say.....thanks a lot. This'll....this'll come in handy, I bet. :Blaze: I kept my promise. :Amy: Next up is the present for Tommy. She passes a kit bag over as Tommy looks at it. He looks inside to see a sniper rifle. :Tommy: Hmm. I like guns. Thanks. :Ashlee: Be careful with that! :Tommy: You worry too much, Ash. :Krystal: Heh. We had a certain resource that just so happened to have a lot of guns. The next gift is for Ken. We know you aren't needing much but we got you something anyway. Krystal passes a small piece of paper over to Kenji, who looks at it. The paper reads "I'm okay. - Hitomi". Kenji shows a small smile and nods to the group in gratitude. :Skye: The next gift is for Matt. Skye takes a spherical object covered in wrapping paper out of a bag and passes it to Matt. He takes the paper off to see a basketball with Stephen Curry's signature on it. :Matt: Holy shit! This is awesome! Thanks a bunch! The others grin as Amy gets the final gift out. :Amy: And last but not least... Ash. She passes an envelope over to Ashlee, who opens it up to see a laminated piece of paper with Amy, Krystal, Tayshaun and Hitomi's signatures on. :Amy: It'll last forever. Ashlee squees and leaps onto Amy, hugging her tightly while the other Special Ops look amused while Skye, Laura and Blaze smile and Krystal chuckles and the scene fades out. ---- Alex is seen with Jess in the team house, with Jess holding a can of beer. :Alex: Hey, Jess, can I be honest? Jess looks at Alex. :Alex: You've really matured since you slept with Nikolai. Your anger outbursts have been a lot less common, to say the least. :Jess: I guess so. Then again, there hasn't been much shit going on that'll fucking drive me around the fucking bend. :Alex: True. The biggest threat recently was when D'Angelo came back, even then he didn't put up much of a fight because he was being knocked away constantly. :Jess: D'Angelo fucking came back again? Why the fuck didn't I know?! :Alex: Because you were being held in custody while it happened. :Jess: ...Shit, yeah. Fuck, why did I have to be so fucking stupid... Alex chuckles. :Alex: I'll be honest, I was scared of you first, but you're actually a really cool person. You can actually smile now. Jess laughs. :Jess: I was a fucking uptight bitch when all this shit started. I god fucking mad about everything. But you guys taught me to loosen up. :Alex: You still have that rage though. :Jess: Oh, fuck yeah, that shit's never fucking going away. Jess looks at her phone to see a Facebook post. She opens it to show it's an old classmate of hers, posting a video of one of Jess' high school rage outbursts. Jess is then seen with her eyes going wild like fire. :Alex: Uh-oh. Jess quickly jumps up, yells and storms to the front door as Nina and Nikolai are seen at the door. Jess' rage subsides when she sees Nikolai as she hugs him and Alex lets out a sigh of relief and the screen fades to black. ---- Morning is shown, with Krystal waking up and notices Danielle sleeping next to her, who slowly wakes up. :Krystal: Did we sleep together again? :Danielle: I think so. The two grin at each other as they hear rustling. :Krystal: Hmm? Laura then pokes her head out of the covers as the three chuckle. Donnie is then shown waking up, with him noticing Blaze sleeping, using her hair as a hammock. He shrugs as Skye is shown waking up, leaving ice in the spot she slept and Matt shivering in his bed, and Amy waking up on a couch, with Ashlee still hugging her. Amy smiles as the scene fades out. Reception TBA Trivia *Blaze giving Donnie a Japanese Rosetta Stone is a reference to The Other Side of the Journey, where Blaze said she'd give Donnie the Rosetta Stone if she ever became fluent in Japanese. Category:Episodes Category:RTA's Things Category:Tayshaun & Amy Category:Subpages Category:2016 Category:Transcript